Amante en un Sueño
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo tengo el mismo sueño, temo narrarlo porque sé de su contenido mejor que nadie, y no hay persona a quien pueda contarle mejor que a ustedes de que se trata [[Temari & Itachi]] ··DEJEN REVIEwS·


_**Amante en un Sueño**_

Desde hace algún tiempo tengo el mismo sueño, temo narrarlo porque sé de su contenido mejor que nadie, y no hay persona a quien pueda contarle mejor que a ustedes de que se trata, si alguien cercano a mí supiese de ello seguro que, o no me creería o buscaría el modo de acabar con ello, por eso mismo tengo que contárselo a alguien que no sepa nada de mi, que no conozca quién soy ni sepa de nadie cercano a mi, y quien mejor que tú, te he conocido en un lugar extraño, vas cubierto completamente de negro, no veo tu rostro ni resquicio alguno del color de tu piel, sólo tus cabellos azabache se muestran ante mis ojos. Me invitas a barios tragos insistiendo en compartir una de las tantas mesas que hay en el local, insiste en que te cuente aquello que temo y ansío contar a los demás. Y finalmente consigues que mi relato surja de mis labios sellados. Me dices que tras contármelo me mostraras tu rostro y yo, sin tener muy claro porqué accedo a tu reto. Y de este modo narro mi sueño…

-------------------------------------Opening---------------------------------------

Antes de acostarme ya me surge siempre la misma duda, ¿soñaré nuevamente con él? ¿Simplemente es un sueño? Si es así, ¿por qué se siente tan dolorosamente real?

Me acuesto y trato de pensar en la última misión, lo que aprendí de ella como podría aplicarlo a mis posteriores embates y de repente, ahí esta él, una piel rosada y el brillo de la plata, cabellos azabaches y una mirada profunda que delata soledad.

Siento sus manos subir desde mi muslo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, siento como se detiene a deleitarse mientras yo trato de seguir dormida, tratando de ignorar esa situación, sin embargo el une sus labios a los míos en un beso que me estremece, aprovechado el ese instante para profundizarlo y llevarme a un estado en que me da igual dormir, solo quiero sentirlo tocándome, acariciándome, deleitándome con sus besos, de repente un fuerte dolor me invade, un grito trata de liberarse de mis labios más el lo captura con los suyos, las lágrimas surgen de mis ojos y trato de separarme mas, no hay modo de liberarse, el oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo, mis manos atrapadas bajo una de las suyas mientras con la otra sigue con su cruel tortura, intentó zafarme más sólo consigo que se enfade y que ejerza mayor presión sobre mí.

Trato nuevamente de gritar sin embargo él vuelve a ocuparse de perder ese grito, noto como yo acabo por liberarme y él me permite seguir así pues sabe que no voy a oponerle resistencia, al contrario, rodeo su cuello y cruzó los brazos, clavó mis uñas en su piel sintiendo sangre que más tarde me dará a probar, él continúa en su tarea sin inmutarse. Me manipula y cambia de posición, se trata de un juego en el cual yo soy su juguete, manejado a su antojo y placer, un placer que yo aborrezco pues en mí sólo otorga dolor. Pruebo su sangre mezclada con la mia pues el me a mordido y mi labio sangra, mientras tengo el sabor de ambas sangres en mi boca el vuelve a besarme deleitándose con el sabor.

Me observa una vez a terminado, me deja tirada cual trapo sobre mi cama destrozada y en sus ojos aparece un brillo que no descifro. Temo averiguar su significado pues se que cada noche pasaré nuevamente por ese amargo dulce momento en que mi orgullo se desvanece y paso a ser manipulada a su voluntad.

-------------------------------------Ending---------------------------------------

Cada noche el mismo sueño, despierto y estoy empapada en sudor y mi labio mordido y un regusto a sangre en mis labios, miro mi cuerpo y veo pequeñas marcas sobre él, marcas que él me ha hecho en una de sus varias exploraciones por mi cuerpo. Tengo miedo, ¿pero miedo a qué? ¿A descubrir a que eso no es más que un sueño dentro de mis sueños? ¿A qué sea real? ¿A amar a una persona de la cual no se nada y solo existe en mis sueños? ¿Miedo a saber que no soy tan fuerte como me muestro?

Observó a mi oscuro acompañante, se que me esta observando pues siento su mirada sobre mi, y de repente lo noto, antes de que se descubra lo noto, mi sueño acaba de mostrarse ante mi.

Una piel con el brillo de la plata, esos ojos que denotan soledad, y sin darme tiempo a hablar de nuevo sus labios se encuentran fundidos con los míos.

Nuevamente el mismo ritual, pero esta vez hay algo diferente, esta vez no hay dolor alguno, simplemente el deseo de otorgarle un fin a esa soledad. Esas perlas negras jamás observaran como antes pues ahora hay alguien que corresponde a su mirar, las esmeraldas del mar.


End file.
